


Champion Goes to School

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: (Transported from Wattpad)Moon has been the champion for 5 months and is now able to go to the same school with her twin and a elite 4 but has to go under a different name as a condition. She will meet new friends and a certain edgelord, but what will happen when trouble arises and forces her to reveal her secret? Lonashipping and Snowlilyshipping. I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I DID MY OTPS WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**Yeah hey everyone.** **This story is a Moon(FM MC)xGladion and LilliexHau story. Everyone (but Kiawe, Gladion, the adults,** **Ilima, and a few others are gonna be 17) is going to be 16 or 15 years old. This is gonna be a highschool au, where Moon goes under a secret identity and goes to school where she meets everyone AFTER she becomes champion**

**Hope you like this story! ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Wait! WHAT. I. Get. To. Go. To. School?!" the black haired girl squealed in excitement. The guy in front of her wearing a hat and a lab coat nodded with a smile.

"Yep, but on three conditions, Moon." the man said sternly.

"Yeah? What is it Kukui." Moon asked.

"First. You have to go under a different name. Second, you tell no one, that you are the champion, and third, after school you come to the league everyday, except for weekends, deal?" Kukui said.

"Alright!" Moon agreed excitedly. Kukui's face went back to smiling, and started explaining about the school. The school was Melemele High School, and that Moon would be a second year, the school starts at 7:20 and it would also be where Moon's twin, Sun, is going and that the new school year is starting next week. Kukui gave Moon her schedule and said goodbye and left. Moon left after taking on a few more challengers and returned her Umbreon, Amaya and pulled out her ride pager. As she waited for the charizard to come, she texted Sun. _"Guess what Sun?"_ She texted. A few seconds later she got a reply,

_"What is it?"._

_"I get to go to your school soon :3"_ She texted back. At lightning speed, he texted,

_"WHAT. I gotta tell everyone! :D",_

_"Just don't tell them that I'm the champion pls, Kukui told me I had to go under a different name. Does Selene sound good?"_ She texted back quickly.

 _"Yah Yah, don't worry I won't, but yeah Selene sounds good!"_ He texted back.

 _"Kay, cya later, the charizard is here"_ Moontexted back as the charizard landed. I placed my phone back into my pocket and got onto the charizard. During the ride she texted professor Kukui the name she will go as and she got home soon, she waved goodbye to the charizard as it left and went inside. As soon as she got inside, she got a bone-crushing hug from none other then her mom. It stayed like that for a few seconds before Moon's mom let go of Moon and allowed her to breathe.

"AHHH! I'm so happy for you Moon." She said excitedly.

"Yeah! I told all of my friends and they were excited, except edgelord of course." he snickered at the last part as he showed Moon the group chat. She smiled as she saw all the different replies to his text, then asked

"You didn't anyone I was the champion... _RIGHT?"_ She asked suspicously

"Of course I didn't!" He yelled at me, "Don't you trust your twin?" The two started to bicker for a few minutes before their mom broke them up, then meowth came up to her and she picked it up. "So when are you going to school anyway..?" Sun asked.

"Mmmm... in a week or something." Moon replied.

"Oh cool!" Sun replied. Their mom soon called them for dinner and they started to eat. Of course the twins started to bicker once again, and this time Meowth broke it up by demanding attention, that got everyone to laugh and calm down.

**NEXT WEEK**

**MOON'S POV**

It was finally the day! First day of school! I looked around and didn't see Sun, _"He must be up already, he is a morning person anyway."_ She thought and petted her Umbreon, Amaya and started to get ready. As I went into the living room, I saw that I was right. I said hi and went to get something for breakfast. Mom had already left so I just grabbed some yogurt, I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:03. I told Sun that we needed to go and said bye to Meowth before leaving with our bags. When we got there, it turned out that I had the locker next to Sun, we joked about it before going to our locker.

When we got to our lockers, I some a green haired kid with a black t-shirt and orange pants. He turned to us and quickly spotted us, "SUN! It's been too long bud! Is this your twin?" He asked motioning to me.

"Yeah this is Mo- I mean Selene" He said almost tripping up. I had forgotten about how I was suppose to keep my identity a secret. "Selene this Hau" Sun said and he said alola.

"Alola" I said back while doing the traditional wave here. He started talking a lot as me and Sun opened our lockers and put away some stuff. I closed my locker and let Amaya, jump onto my shoulder when Hau asked

"Hey Selene, can I see your schedule." I nodded in response and gave my schedule to him. Hau and Sun skimmed the page quickly and their eyes brightened up.

"Cool! we got classes together!" Sun said. They gave me back my schedule, and Sun said he was in first period with me (literature), lunch, 3rd period (Math) and PE which is last period. Hau said that also has literature, PE, lunch, and pokemon breeding with me for second period. I grimaced as I realized I had to deal with the sunshine bombs. Sun and Hau notice my grimace and started laughing, I quickly hit them on their heads and started to walk off. They quickly recovered and ran up to me and we walked together to literature.

When we got to the classroom, I looked at the decor seeing it looked kind of like a hut. **(A/N- The school is the version in the anime not the game)** I noticed others, but my gaze landed on a girl in the middle with pale skin and icy blonde hair. Hau and Sun also noticed her, yelling

"LILLIE!" I chuckled as I saw the girl get scared and fall onto the ground with the two on top of her. I walked over as they got up and the boys started to apologized profusely and the girl noticed me.

"Alola, are you Sun's sister?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Lillie" She said.

"Selene" I replied chuckling.

"Is that Amaya!?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around and saw a purple haired girl which I quickly recognize as Acerola, one of the elite 4. She quickly recognize me too and gave me a big hug.

"It's so great to see you Mo-" She said almost saying my name but I covered her mouth. I forgot that she also went to the same school, and I quickly whispered in her ear,

"Don't call me Moon, it's Selene, alright?" She nodded and I let go of her mouth and turned around. Lillie and Hau had confused faces while Sun came and said hi to Acerola.

"Do you know three know each other?" Lillie asked and we nodded.

"So do you have this class?" Sun asked and Acerola shook her head.

"Nope I saw Amaya, the Umbreon, and ran in here, then I saw Selene." She replied.

"Oh okay." Sun said.

"Well I gotta go! Bye everyone!" Acerola said waving to everyone. As soon as she left, the teacher came in and we took our seats next to each other.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Emily, I am going to be your home teacher for this year. Let's get started with a get-to know-each-other activity. Please sit in a circle and say your name and one fact people probably don't know about you." She said. Everyone got in a circle and Lillie went first. She had a older brother and Sun was next. He pointed to me saying we were twins and I nodded. Hau said that his grandpa was Kahuna Hala, _"So that's his grandson?"_ I wondered. Everyone said their facts and when it got to me I said that me and Sun were originally from Kanto.

After the introductions were done we got our first assignment. I groaned silently and kept listening, Lillie noticed and patted my back.

"Don't worry, it usually is something simple." Lillie assured me and I smiled back at her. It turns out it was something simple. We just had to read for 1 week and write a short summary for it. The class went by quickly and Amaya fell asleep when class end and I stood up she jumped off when she woke up.

"Hi Amaya, did you have a good sleep?' I cooed and she rubbed me in response. I picked her up and caught up with the others. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had pokemon breeding next.

"Oh I have math and lunch with you as well." Lillie said. I waved goodbye to Sun and Lillie and left with Hau to Pokemon Breeding. When we got there I saw a blue haired girl and a green haired girl. They noticed us and came over.

"Alola! I'm Mallow and this is Lana!" the green haired girl said and the blue haired waved at us.

"Alola! I'm Hau and this is Selene!" Hau introduced us and I gave a smile. Mallow then noticed someone behind us and waved. I turned around to see a shirtless guy, I guess I was so use to Kukui that I didn't blush at it, and he had fire like hair.

"Alola, who are these two?" he asked.

"Alola Kiawe! This is Selene," she said pointing to me and I gave a wave, "and this is Hau." Mallow said. We both said Alola with a smile while Hau started asking about random things to Kiawe.

"Alola you two, I'm Kiawe.' He introduced himself. After talking a bit the teacher came in and it turned out to be professor Kukui.

"Alola everyone, this is pokemon breeding and the first thing we're doing today, is watching a movie on gender differences in pokemon!" He announced. Many got excited about watching a movie while some people groaned. Kukui started up the movie and we took notes on it. When the movie finally ended, Kukui gave us our assignment to bring him pictures of a pokemon with gender differences. I started thinking about it and decided on pikachu. Soon the class was over and Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana asked to see my schedule.

"You have advanced battle tatics?" Kiawe asked with a confused look.

"Um, yeah I think so why?" I replied.

"Because only 3rd years, like me, and 4th years are suppose to have this class." Kiawe said.

"Woah! That means you bumped up Selene!" Hau said excitedly.

"Oh really? heh heh, I guess it's because I train a lot at the battle tree. Heh heh" I lied awkwardly hoping that they wouldn't notice.

"Oh ok." Kiawe replied. I sighed mentally and and listened to what classes he had with me. He had lunch, PE and advanced battling with me. Lana had math with me, and Mallow also had math with me. Lana, Mallow, had I walked to third period after saying bye to everyone. Amaya went up and layed her head on my head while me and Lana talked.

We went inside the classroom and saw Lillie and Sun. They noticed us and waved us over. It turns out that Lillie and Lana knew each other from elementary school, not surprising anyway. Me and Sun just started talking while the other two was catching up, then Amaya jumped and took Sun's hat, Sun started to chase Amaya around the classroom with everyone laughing until Amaya left his hat on his desk and sat on my lap.

"What was that for Amaya! I thought we were friends!?" Sun yelled and Amaya just ignored him and we laughed again. After talking for a bit a orange haired came in and Sun ran over to him. "Alola Sophocles!" he yelled

"Alola Sun." He said plainly.

"This is our kid genius and if you ever need help from him just copy off him!" Sun said jokingly and Sophocles started yelling at him.

"Alola, I'm Selene" I said.

"Oh you'r Sun's twin right?" Sophocles asked and I nodded. Sun then put an arm over my shoulders and asked

"Don't we look like the same person?!" I sighed while the others gave them a scrutinizing look then they nodded. I groaned while Sun laughed and started to boast. I walked over to Amaya and sat down and started to pet her while she cooed gently. The teacher then came in and said that he was Molayne and then Sophocles called out,

"Big Mo!" others looked at him confused before he started explaining. "He's my cousin!" I looked back at Molayne and saw his tired but happy face. He then gave us some math which I wasn't exited about, we at least got to work together so we were able to finish it quickly before class ended. For the rest of the class we talked about lots of things while Amaya kept on trolling Sun by taking his hat and put it on different people. Everyone had a good laugh, and she even put it on herself at the end of class. Sun finally got his hat back when the bell rang and we walked to lunch. After I got my lunch I gave Amaya her pokemon food and we ate while talking.

"Oh there he is! Gladion!" Lillie yelled over to a boy who grimaced but looked like her and had a grumpy expression on him. Amaya had finished her food and jumped onto my shoulder again and fell asleep when he walked towards us and sat down next to Lillie

"Selene, this is Gladion my big brother, big bro, this is Selene." Lillie introduced us and I gave and awkward wave, while he grumbled a hello and I sweat-dropped. Lillie gave a pout at him and started to glare at him while he ignored her. "Can I see your schedule Selene? I doubt you have many classes with Gladion since he's a grade above us." She said and I gave her my schedule while biting into my sandwich. "Oh you have PE and advanced battling tatics with him!" Lillie exclaimed and Gladion's eyebrow rose at the last part but it went back to normal. Then a boy with pink fluffy hair came up and scared me. I squeaked quietly but most of my friends caught it and laughed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm Ilima, who are you?" He asked.

"Mo- Selene" I said awkwardly catching myself before saying my real name, I looked around and saw nobody noticed it except for Sun, but he already knows.

"He's in the same grade as me and Gladion." Kiawe said and I nodded.

"Do you have advanced battling tatics 6th period and PE last period?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah do you?" I replied and he nodded. He then noticed Amaya on my shoulder and asked,

"Can I?"

"Sure, just do it gently please." I replied. He nodded and started to pet Amaya, Amaya then woke up and started to coo, then she jumped on his lap which surprised me and Sun.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT ILIMA?" Sun asked him with shock. Everyone looked at us confused before I started to explain.

"Amaya almost never jumps into others laps, not even Sun's, only mine." I explained with shock still on my face. Ilima laughed gently and started to pet her again.

"ILIMA YOU HAVE MAGIC HANDS HOW?" Sun asked.

"It's probably because your rough with her Sun." I said in a mocking voice and we started to bicker again. Finally Kiawe separated us after a few minutes of arguing. We huffed and looked away from each other while everyone laughed. We then joined in and Amaya rubbed her head along my leg and I picked her up and sat down. She then jumped onto my shoulder and laid her head on my hat falling asleep again. Everyone and I laughed at her sleepiness and we went back to eating.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule to see it was free period for me, I decided to go to walk around with Amaya and looked around. As I walked around I saw a kid with blue hair and green clothes boasting about his strength and pokemon, I also heard that his name was Elijah. **(one of the rising star trainers in the games)** I just ignored him and kept walking around. I eventually found the library and entered it. I looked around it with Amaya until we found a book for pokemon I took it and read through it with Amaya sleeping next to me.

When the bell rang I put the book back and walked out of the library, I ran out and bumped into Ilima. "Oh god, sorry Ilima!" I apologized profusley

"Oh Selene. It's fine, come on lets go to advanced battling tatics." he said. I walked beside him while petting Amaya which was on my shoulders. We eventually got to a classroom which looked more like a dojo but I brushed it off. I saw Kiawe and Gladion over in the corner and me and Ilima walked to them. We said Alola and they said Alola back. Soon class started and I noticed that the teacher was Nanu, the Ula'ula kahuna. I was surprised that he was here but I figured he was just here for his free time.

"Alright kids, just call me Nanu and to start off the day I'm putting you in groups of four based off your strength in pokemon battling. For example Selene is a grade below us but she got bumped up in this class and will be in group A, since she is basically nicknamed the champion of the battle tree on Poni Island." Nanu said.

I was glad that he didn't say my real name but why me as an example?! Now people are staring at me! I looked over to Nanu and saw him smirking.

I glared at him thinking _"Thanks a lot Nanu."_ I could feel my friends, except Gladion, looking at me surprised as I turned around to them laughing awkwardly.

"If she's so strong, then let's see if she can beat me!" a boy yelled out and I recognize him as Elijah from before.

"You sure kid?" Nanu asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm probably stronger than her after all I'm the champion at this school! So what do ya say? A one on one battle, okay?" He asked and I just nodded. Ilima then whispered in my ear,

"You sure you want to battle him? He's the champion of this school." He asked. I smirked at the last part and I knew that Sun would be laughing if he heard that, after that, we got ready. After some preparation, it turned out that most of the school heard about the battle and came out to watch it, even my friends. Elijah sent out his pokemon which was a Salamance and I sent out Amaya. I could hear Sun and Acerola in the distance laughing their asses off knowing what was coming and I smirked at them, which made them laugh even harder to the point where Sun fell off his chair. Many people gave them looks of confusion, especially Lillie who had a horrified expression, she was probably thinking that they are laughing at me because they thought I was gonna lose, while some had their stares pointed at me thinking I was going to lose. Then the battle started.

"Salamence use dragon tail on Umbreon!" Elijah commanded.

"Dodge Amaya and use shadow ball." I said simply. Amaya dodged and shot a shadow ball. When the shadow ball collided, dust spread blocking the view. Lots of the students, even Elijah, thought that it would only take half of its health. When the dust cleared, Salamence laid on the ground fainted, lots of people gasped, while Nanu smirked and Sun and Acerola was laughing hysterically. Elijah was shocked to see his strongest pokemon go down in one move. He recalled Salamence and glared at me while I smirked at him. Everyone went back to their classroom and everyone congratulated me. When we got back, Nanu announced who else was in group A, it was Kiawe, Gladion, and Ilima. I happy that my friends were in group A, but I was slightly disappointed that I was the only girl in the group. I looked over to Elijah who looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. _"I should stay away from him for now."_ I mentally noted and turned back to my friends.

"Well, I'm leaving." Nanu announced after saying the rest of the groups, but was interrupted by a girl named Sina.

"But Mr. Nanu! You can't leave till 3!" she said.

"First of all, it's just Nanu, second, like I care if I get fired. I'm only here to spend my free time." He replied.

 _"Typical Nanu, should have known."_ I thought smiling.

"Hey Selene, does Nanu know you personally?" Kiawe asked.

"Hm? Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"It's just because he seem to be pretty good friends with you." Ilima talked this time.

"Well, I am friends with Acerola, who is his niece, and I did do his island challenge." I replied careful of not mentioning anything about me being the champion. The others seem satisfied with that answer and didn't push it farther to my relief.

"So what other pokemon do you have Selene?" Gladion asked. I thought for a bit and replied with,

"Umm.. I have a midday form Lycanroc, a Primarina, and a Pidgeot. What about you Gladion?" I asked.

"Type:Null and midnight form Lycanroc." He replied bored.

"What's a Type:Null?" I asked tilting my head a bit to show my confusion.

"Don't bother asking he'll show it when he's battling." Ilima replied for him. I pondered on it for a few more seconds but let it go.

"So what pokemon do you guys have?" I asked the others.

"I have two Marowaks, a Turtonator, and a Charizard." Kiawe said.

"I have a Gumshoos and a Smeargle." Ilima added.

"Oh that's cool" I replied. After talking for a bit longer, the bell finally rang and we went to PE meeting up with Hau and Sun. On the way I got a lot of congratulations from people who I didn't even know. I recognized some from a few of my classes but that was it. We got to the gym and we saw Hau and Sun in the middle of it, we walked over and the two jumped on me and made me fall onto the ground while the others sweat-dropped.

"UGHHH GET THE HELL OFF ME." I yelled out in annoyance. When they got off me, I sat up and rubbed my back.

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" Hau and Sun said at the same time. Amaya then proceeded to take Sun's hat and put it on Hau. I started to laugh and the others joined in except for Sun while Gladion just smirked.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT AMAYA?!" Sun asked. Amaya just ignored him once again and walked over to me. "YOU GOTTA TEACH HER TO STOP TAKING MY HAT SELENE." He yelled. "Nope." I said back while smirking sticking my tongue out. We started to bicker again and Ilima was the one to separate us again.

"Now, now, lets not get all riled up." he said. We just glared at each other before we started laughing.

"I'm kind of impressed that you beat Elijah, no one's been able to beat him for two years straight, not even the seniors." Kiawe said to me.

"Um.. thanks? I think." I mumbled out the last part while Sun was laughing again.

"So why were you laughing at the beginning of the battle anyway Sun?" Hau asked.

"Probably because he thought she'd lose." Gladion spoke up. I had almost forgotten he was there anyway.

"WHAT! No way! I was laughing because as soon as I saw her send out Amaya. I knew he was done for." He said laughing while he had his arm on my shoulder.

"How strong exactly is Amaya anyway?" Gladion asked.

"THAT wasn't even her full power bro like literally!" Sun replied. He saw the confused faces on their face and he was about to speak before I spoke.

"I was able to defeat a champion's pokemon with Amaya on a one on one battle." I said with my expression indifferent. Everyone but Sun just blinked at me as if I just said the simplest thing in the world. Then the coach called for our attention.

"For our first unit is swimming! and we will also have battles in the water as well."

The coach had us go change into some PE clothes and walk or run around the track in groups. Our group nearly took up the whole entire track while I had Amaya on my shoulders.

"WOW! How strong are you Selene? Becuase by now anyone would be tired with Amaya on your shoulders." Hau asked. Sun and I started to laugh while the others just looked plain confused.

"Sorry, here try to carry Amaya and see for yourself." I suggested and let Hau take Amaya. She squirmed a bit but she relaxed.

"WOAH! She's really light!" Hau said. The others took turns and they all agreed. They gave me back Amaya and I had her walk with us. The period went by quickly and I changed out of the clothes back into my regular ones. When I got outside, I saw Sun and Hau just hanging out. When I got there Hau asked me,

"Hey Selene have you ever tasted Malasadas before?"

"No, but I've heard of it." I said.

"WHAT, HOW HAVE YOU NOT TASTED IT BEFORE?! IT'S LEGENDARY, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US AFTER SCHOOL TO EAT SOME!" Hau exclaimed.

"Sorry Hau but I'm busy after school, maybe on the weekend?" I replied. Hau looked dejected after that and walked to the corner and Sun and I sweat-dropped. The bell rang once everyone got outside so I said bye before going to my locker. I got there and grabbed my stuff then I quickly left to Ula'ula island. I pulled out my ride pager and called a Charizard. I then felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from Sun except direct to my and lots of people's numbers. I quickly figured out that Sun put me in a group chat with all my new friends and said hi. I guess the others figured that out as well. The charizard was here when looked up so I put away my phone. I made a quick stop at the pokemon center and headed my way up to the pokemon league.

* * *

**This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever wrote, literally 4,815 words. Well I hoped you liked this chapter I'll be getting the next chapter out as soon as I can,**

**Also here's Moon's schedule if you're getting confused!**

**1st period-Literation**

**2nd-pokemon breeding**

**3rd-math**

**4th-lunch(Everyone)**

**5th-free period**

**6th-advanced battling tactics**

**7th-PE**

**Well thats all gtg! Bye!**

**-Grace(6-19-18, 8:47pm)**

PS- Decided to move the part about the scar all the way to the end ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 - Romance in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are rather old so uh it's very cringey but oh well lol

**Heyo! I got lots of ideas for this story especially at the climax, but thats still a long way to go! Lets hope that I don't forget any of those ideas before then lol.**

**Well lets get to chapter 2! Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors!**

**Hope you enjoy this :D** ****

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Moon woke up and saw it was 5 in the morning. She saw Sun still sleeping in his bed in a weird position with his head hanging of the bed. She removed the blanket and went over to him and picked up his head and put it back on the pillow, she then went to get ready for a morning jog. As she was getting ready Moon started to remember what happened last night. She went to the league, came back around 11, and went to sleep with out dinner. She soon finished getting ready and she woke up Amaya.

They silently crept outside and started to jog on the dirt road to the beach. Once Moon got on the beach she slowed down to a walk and watched the sunset as she walked across the shore. She then noticed Amaya starting to doze off and kicked some water at Amaya. Her head snapped up and looked around wildly then noticing her trainer's face. Amaya yowled in anger and started to chase Moon.

"AHHHHH I'M SORRY AMAYA!" Moon yelled while laughing and running as fast as she could. Finally Amaya started to slow down which let Moon start to slow down, but she then powered up a swift and making it hit the ground beneath Moon making her fall with a yelp. As Moon got up she saw Amaya just walking towards her with a gleam in her eye and Moon started to laugh. "You got me good there, aye?" Moon said. Moon looked back at the sun and saw that it was almost over the horizon. "Come on, lets go" Moon said to Amaya. They started jogging ahead back to their house unaware of someone watching them.

They finally reached their house out of breath and walked inside. As they got inside they saw a familiar brunette.

"Hi mom!" Moon greeted.

"Oh hello Moon. Out for a morning jog again?" Moon's mom asked as Moon got a water bottle from the fridge.

"Yep" She replied and started to chug the water bottle. She soon gave Amaya some water and Moon went back into her room while Amaya played with Meowth. Moon then remembered the assignment from Pokemon Breeding and quickly printed out the two pictures of a male and female pikachu. Once they were done printing, she stuffed it and her swimsuit and towel into her bag and got on some normal clothes.

Moon went down to not see her mom but Sun. She waved to him and he waved back and started to eat the breakfast her mom made. Once Moon finished eating she went to feed Amaya and Meowth some pokemon food and went to sit down and watch TV. Half an hour passed before they left the house and went to school.

"So, lots of challengers yesterday?" Sun asked while stretching and Moon nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I came back sorta later than usual." Moon added.

"Tch. Now that's an understatement, you usually come home around 8:30." Sun said boredly.

"Wow Sun, I didn't know you knew big words." Moon replied teasingly.

"tch" was his only reply. They continued walking in silence until they got near the pokemon school when Amaya suddenly jumped off my shoulders and took off with Sun's hat. "H-HEY! AMAYA!" Sun whined and started to chase her and Moon laughed. Moon also started to run and she was able to see Amaya stop in front of someone. As she got near she saw it was Lillie and Sun was going in circles around her trying to get his hat. Moon noted that she was getting dizzy, so as soon as Sun passed Moon, she gripped his shoulder making him jerk back and falling on his back.

"What was that for Selene?!" Sun asked.

"Apologize to Lillie for making her dizzy." She snapped back as Moon took Sun's hat and dropped it on his head and Sun mumbled a thanks. Moon walked to her locker with Amaya by her side and saw Hau at his locker.

"Alola Hau" Moon said.

"ALOLA SELENE. Oh yeah! When are you free again?!" Hau replied excitedly.

"Um.. On the weekends." she replied a bit confused.

"GREAT! You're coming with everyone to a malasada date!" Hau replied.

"Oh..um.. ok." Moon replied while sweat-dropping. Sun then came up out of no where and scared Moon. "What the hell Sun!" Moon yelled as she took a step back out of surprise. Sun just snickered in response and Moon sighed in defeat. Moon closed her locker and waited for Sun to start walking to English. As they walked she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back and she turned around to see Elijah glaring at her. Sun and Hau noticed what she was looking at and saw Elijah.

"Jeeze, can't he just get over the fact that he lost." Sun said annoyed.

"He should eat a malasada," He noticed them staring in annoyance, "What? He might be hungry." Hau said while casually taking out a malasada out of nowhere while Sun and Moon sweat-dropped. They continued walking and eventually got to class. They saw Lillie sitting at her desk flipping through a book. Moon then noticed Hau had a smirk on his face and started to creep toward her. Moon sighed in annoyance and walked toward Lillie with Sun. Lillie yelped as Hau scared her and Moon, Hau, and Sun laughed when Lillie's face turned to a pout.

"What was that for Hau?!" Lillie asked in annoyance.

"Sorry but I wanted to see your cute pout!" Hau replied laughing and Lillie's face turned bright red and she looked away. Moon looked at Sun with a knowing smirk on her face and Sun laughed. The class went by quickly and Moon and Hau said bye to everyone. As they walked alone, Moon's smile turned into a sly smirk.

"Soooo... what's up with you and Lillie hmm..?" she asked and Hau's face turned bright red.

"I-I don't know what you mean. heh heh." Hau replied quickly. Moon chuckled and let the subject drop but Hau still had a blush on his face. When they got to Pokemon Breeding they saw Mallow and Kiawe talking and they waved as soon as they noticed Moon and Hau. The two walked over them and started to talk.

"So what pokemon did you pick?" Kiawe asked.

"Pikachu." I said. Hau said raichu and we fist-bumped and Mallow chose Gloom.

"What about you Kiawe?" Mallow asked curiously.

"I chose Cumbusken." Kiawe replied showing the pictures.

"What's the difference?" Hau asked.

"The female has smaller head feathers than the male." Kiawe replied.

"Ohhhhh... I don't see it." Hau asked and we sweat-dropped. Lana soon came in and Mallow asked her the same question.

"I chose Gyarados," Lana said, "Did you know I caught a red gyarados once?" Lana asked with a noticeable gleam in her eyes.

"You did?" Moon asked with a bored tone not believing Lana.

"You did?!" Hau asked shocked while Moon, Kiawe and Mallow sweat-dropped.

"She's joking Hau." Mallow said and Lana just giggled while Hau's jaw dropped. The class then started and we took notes on pokemon genders. Then Kukui announced that the class's first test would be in a month or two. Many people groaned while some just whined loudly. Moon and the rest of the gang just looked at each other unsure of what to say. When they waited for the bell, they talked about the test.

"Hey when are you guys free?" Mallow asked.

"Weekends." I replied while the others nodded in agreement.

"Cool! We could have a study party at my place after that malasada date!" Mallow said. We all nodded in agreement and the bell rang.

"So Mallow where is your place anyway?" Moon asked.

"My family owns a restaurant on this island." Mallow informed Moon.

"They make great food too!" Lana added in. They got to math and saw Lillie and Sun just talking with each other over by the windows. Amaya then proceeded to take Sun's hat and decided to throw it out of the window and walk back to Moon, rubbing her legs. Moon picked her up and saw Sun race to the window.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sun yelled dramatically while we laughed. Sun then quickly ran out of the classroom as Sophocles came in, he looked to where Sun disappeared curiously and walked over to us.

"What's with Sun?" He asked.

"Amaya threw his hat out of the window." Lillie replied. They could faintly hear Sun yelling that he got it and they all chuckled. A few minutes later, Sun came into the classroom out of breath.

"That... Umbreon... is... a.. monster." Sun said with deep breaths between his words and we laughed while Amaya simply said "Umbreon" teasingly at Sun. Sun then threw her and Moon a glare as he caught his breath.

"Hey, don't glare at me. All that was Amaya. Not me." Moon said jokingly.

"You told her to do that didn't you?" Sun said in a annoyed tone while Moon just shrugged while smiling. Sun groaned in annoyance and the teacher came in. At the end of the class she gave us a simple worksheet and I stuffed it into my bag as the bell rang.

Moon, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sun, and Sophocles walked to lunch and saw everyone else at the table The others took their seats and Moon and Lillie sat by Gladion. They talked until Hau brought up a certain topic.

"So Gladion, are you and Lillie coming to the malasada date?!" Hau asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Gladion rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yes!" Hau yelled excitedly. Moon looked over to Sun and he gave her a knowing look and she giggled back. Gladion looked at her in curiosity.

"So what's making you laugh now?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Hm.. how would you feel if Lillie and Hau started dating." Moon whispered in his ear.

"No." He replied back and went back to eating and Moon snorted. Lillie looked at her curiously but Moon dismissed it. They talked for a bit until Moon noticed that Gladion started to have a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" Moon asked him in a whisper. He looked at her then back.

"No." He replied after a few seconds and Moon sighed in defeat and went back to talking with her friends but she couldn't help but glance at him every once in awhile. Lunch finally ended and Moon said goodbye to everyone and went to the library. She grabbed a book and put in her earphones and listened to music while reading it with Amaya by her side. As she read she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Gladion, then her mind went to small details about him. She then noticed she was blushing and started to slap her cheeks. _"I don't have a crush,_ _I'm_ _just embarrassed_ _that's_ _all!"_ Moon yelled inside her head. " _Yeah_ _I'm_ _just embarrassed_ " Moon groaned. She anxiously waited for her battle tatics and PE class.

**Moon's POV**

My free period was over and I walked to class. As I went inside the classroom, I see Ilima standing by the back of the classroom looking unsure. I walked up to him and he waved.

"Alola Selene." He greeted.

"Alola. Something wrong?" I asked and he thought for a minute before replying.

"Actually yes, it's about Gladion. He looked worried to me." Ilima said.

"Yeah, I noticed, I tried asking but he just said no to me." I complained and Ilima chuckled. I looked at him curiously and he replied simply.

"Gladion just doesn't like getting help from others, you have to wait for him to come to you like a pokemon who doesn't trust people." Ilima said and the subject dropped when Kiawe came in. Soon the room was filled and Nanu came in with a half-dead looking face.

"Today we'll just be doing tag battles with your group, I will be the one to assign your partners. Now lets get started. For team A, it's Gladion with Selene and Kiawe with Ilima." Nanu said and continued with the groups. I glanced at Gladion from the corner of my eye and he looked indifferent. When Nanu said the last pairs, my group's battle began first. I called out my Primarina and Gladion sent out his Lycanroc. I could hear surprised murmurs and shocked faces and even hear one murmur which surprised me, _"That's weird, he always bring out his type null thing"_

I glanced at him and he just continued looking bored but I could see a hint of... worry in his eyes? I'll have to talk to him after the battle. Kiawe brought out his Marowak and Ilima brought out his Smeargle.

"Let the battle begin!" The TA (Teacher's Assistant) yelled.

"Use hydro pump on Marowak!" I yelled.

"Dodge!" Kiawe yelled. The hydro pump ended up missing and I sighed.

"Use stone edge on Smeargle." Gladion commanded and Ilima couldn't yell out a command in time causing Smeargle to get hit.

"Are you all right Smeargle?" Ilima asked and it got back up with a struggle. I knew I couldn't use sparkling aria because that'll take out Gladion's Lycanroc, which I can tell will make him mad. So I used hydro pump again, but this time it hit.

"Marowak!" Kiawe yelled worriedly. Marowak struggled to get up but he fell back and fainted. Kiawe sighed and returned Marowak and it was now 2 to 1.

"Use drain punch!" Iliama commanded.

"Use counter." Gladion commanded. The two moves collided causing dust to sweep the arena and some people had to hold onto something to not be blown away and I held up my hands to protect my face. When the dust cleared the two pokemon were panting heavily and I took the chance to use my best move.

"Use Moonblast!" I commanded. Ilima and a few others stared in shock as Primarina collected moonlight and blasted the ball of energy at smeargle. The dust dispersed and when it cleared, Smeargle was on the ground fainted.

"Gladion and Selene win!" The TA announced as Ilima returned Smeargle and everyone started to clap. When we went back to our places, I grabbed Gladion's arm and dragged him out of the classroom quickly.

"What was that for!" He snapped.

"You are going to let me look at your Type:Null" I said slowly with a slightly dark tone and a glare that gave him a shiver down the spine but quickly composed his posture. He sighed and put a hand on his head.

"Ugh. Fine, but after school and Lillie is going to come with us, alright?" He said and I nodded satisfied. We went back inside and I texted Kahili. _"I'll be a little late, something came up and I need to stay a bit after school, sorry."_

She replied with, " _Got it, some of us also has some business to do, btw, did you get detention?"_ Kahili replied with.

 _"No"_ I replied back. I put away my phone and focused on the battles. A pair would lose and the other would win, and the cycle kept happening. The class was over soon enough and we walked to PE and met up with Sun and Hau. I went into the locker room and changed into my swimsuit which was a blue and pink one piece. I went inside the gym and saw Sun in a blue swimming trunks with a sun pattern and Hau had a alolan raichu pattern swimming trunks.

"Alola" I greeted.

"Alola!" They said backand Ilima and Kiawe came in. Ilima had green trunks and Kiawe had flame patterned trunks. Then Gladion came in with gray trunks and a black t-shirt. In the back of my mind I was kind of disappointing that he wasn't shirtless but I quickly shook that thought away. The coach said that today was a free day and that we could do anything we wanted. So we just played around in the water. Sun and Hau ended up trying to drown each other before Ilima broke them apart. I let myself float around before someone grabbed my waist and brought me under the water. After a few seconds I threw myself up and started coughing up water.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT" I yelled angrily and saw everyone laughing but Sun laughed the hardest. So I secretly commanded Amaya, who was lounging at the edge of the pool, to use psychic and made him float above the water and drop him.

"AHHHHH" Sun yelled out before landing in the water. Lots of people looked over but went back to what they were doing. Sun came back up to the surface and spit out the water and glared at me while everyone was laughing. We played around with more games in the water and the class was over quicker than we all thought. I changed out of my swimsuit and draped my towel over my shoulders. I went outside and saw Gladion talking with Kiawe. I walked over them and waited for the bell.

The bell rang and I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff. As I got outside, I saw Gladion with Lillie waiting for me. He noticed me and walked over.

"Come with me." He said and I followed him. We went into the nearby forest and he let out his type:null which started to go crazy. I started to walk to the pokemon and Gladion was about to protest but I sent him a look saying "Don't interfere" and he sighed annoyed and stayed in his position next to Lillie. I continued walking towards Type:Null. It glared at me and rammed into me while Lillie gasped in horror. I grunted in pain but stood my ground, and started to pet Type:Null, I grunted in pain from time to time, but he gradually calmed down. When he finally calmed down I pet him and started to inspect him. I looked at the palm of it's claws and saw something that shouldn't be there. I picked at it and Type:Null whined in pain.

I hummed a soothing melody and a few seconds later and I took the object out of it's claw. It yelped in pain but it relaxed quickly and I walked over to Gladion and Lillie with Type:Null and Lillie gave me a big hug. She let go and I showed the thorn, which was in his claw, to Gladion. He looked in surprise and I laughed a little and threw it out toward the bushes.

"Thanks Selene.." Gladion said awkwardly.

"You're welcome, now I got to go, bye!" I yelled out and ran off. I could hear Lillie yell goodbye and starts to bicker with Gladion.

* * *

**Hope you liked this -**

**Now I gtg to sleep before I get into trouble lol**

**BYEEEE**

**-Grace (6-29-18, 3:13 AM)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Alola Old Friends

**HEYOOOO** **NICE TO SEE EVERYONE AGAIN :D**   
**I** **got tons of ideas for new lona fanfics and here are a few!**   
**Secretly a idol fanfic, ninja au, and the lona version of the selection!**   
**I have no idea if any of these have been written yet but oh well lol**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

**MOON'S** **POV**

  
It has been a few months since I had started going to school. I got to know everyone better.  
Then one day I got a call. Sun watched me confused as I started to panic.

"Wait, what? You know that I can't do that right now!" I said to Kukui.

"I know Moon, but this is a major emergency that the champion needs to do." He replied in a calm tone. After arguing for a few minutes, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said dejectedly. After exchanging goodbyes I ended the call and looked to Sun.

"So what's going on now?" He asked and I sighed as I grabbed my stuff.

"Kukui said that I needed to get to Akala Island right now, I probably won't be able to go to school today." I said dejectedly.

"Why are you so sad you should feel lucky that you get to skip school." He said and I just gave him a glare saying 'just cover for me' "Fine, I'll cover for you." He said annoyed while switching between TV channels and I smiled.

"Thanks. Well I got to go, see ya" I said and got up. He waved lazily and I went out the door. I grabbed my ride pager and called a charizard. I was soon up in the air flying to Akala.  
  
 **SUN'S POV**

Ugh Moon is so lucky that she got to skip school(hell). I looked at the time and saw it was time to go. I grabbed my hat and bag and waved to Meowth. I closed the door and started to run to the pokemon school. I kept running all the way to my locker and when I got there I saw Hau was already there. He waved to me and I waved back.

"Alola Sun! Selene not here today?" Hau asked and I nodded my head.

"Something came up and she had to take care of it." I explained and he nodded. He then grabbed a malasada from who knows where and ate as we walked to English.

"So what kind of emergency did she had to deal with anyway?" Hau asked between bites and I shrugged.

"I'm just glad Amaya isn't here to take my hat again." I said and Hau laughed. We got to English and Lillie was reading a book, she looked up and saw us and smiled. I saw Hau blush for a second but it quickly disappeared. I inwardly smirked and walked to Lillie.

"Alola Hau, Sun." She said politely and we waved. We talked for the next several minutes until the teacher came and we sat in our seats. She took attendance and stopped at Mo- Selena's name.

"Is Selene not here today?" She asked and the others looked around except for me and Hau. She looked at me questioningly.

"Do you know where she is Sun?" Mrs. Emily asked and I shrugged.

"She just said that she had something to do." I said bored and play with my pencil. Mrs. Emily nodded and continued with her attendance.

Class was over when Mrs. Emily approached me and handed me another sheet of the homework. I looked at her confused and she smiled.

"Could you take this to Selene?" She asked and I nodded. I stuffed the rest of my stuff into my backpack and walked to Hau and Lillie. After talking for a bit I said bye to both Hau and Lillie and walked to my next class.  
  
 **MOON'S POV**

The emergency was multiple pokemon and trainers getting stuck in a cave and I was asked to help since I knew my way around that cave. The rescue took a couple hours but when the stuck pokemon and trainers got out of the cave they were sent to the hospital/pokemon center. I went back home and took a shower. When I finished dressing I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost lunch.  
I quickly grabbed my stuff and started to sprint my way to the pokemon school. I got there as soon as the bell rang and I was out of breath. I went through the office and started to head to the cafeteria. I saw my friends at our table and I sat next to Sun.

"Did I miss anything?" I whispered and he shook his head. His eyes then brightened up and grabbed his backpack and I watched confused.

"Homework for english." He says as he gave me a sheet. I quickly skimmed through it and put it into my bag.

"So where did you go Selene?" Kiawe asked and beads of sweat started to flow down my neck.

"Uhhhhh no where important." I lied after a few seconds of hesitation. I was hoping that no one would notice me hesitating but I saw Lillie and Gladion with a eyebrow raised. I started to sweat a little more before Ilima changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, Selene are you free on the weekends?" He asked and I nodded with a eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I have this good friend I want you to meet." Ilima replied happily and my mouth shaped a O.

"Is Saturday fine?" He asked and I nodded.

"Great! Then I'll come pick you up in the afternoon!" He said excitedly.

The bell rang and I walked around the school. Then I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Elijah running to me. I stayed there as he catched up and had a fire in his eyes.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" he yelled and pointed at me. A few seconds passed before his friends appeared and tried to talk him out of it, but he refused to listen as he glared at me.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." I said with a hand on my hip. Elija smirked while his friends were gaping at him and me.

"A one on one again then?" He asked with a confident tone and I nodded. We headed to the battlefield and took our places. Another student took the place of being referee and somehow had a whistle on him.

"Both trainers will only use one pokemon, the first to go down loses. Is that clear?" The student asked and we nodded.

"THEN BEGIN" he yelled and I released my Primarina. I thought about letting out my Garchomp but decided to keep that one hidden for now.

Elijah had released a Altaria and I inwardly smirked.

"You can have the first move!" I yelled out from across the field. He nodded unknowing that he took the bait.

"Use dragon pulse!" He yelled and I smirked. Primarina sat there waiting for it as Elijah looked confident. The attack hit Primarina but once the cloud cleared, she sat there unaffected. Elijah was in a state of shock as I smirked.

"Its seems that you forgot that Primarina is a water and FAIRY type, meaning that dragon moves aren't effective, but fairy moves are!" I yelled out as Elijah realized what was going on.

"Crap! Altari move out of the way!" He yelled panicking but it was too late.

"Use Moonblast!" I yelled. Primarina powered up the move and directed it at Altaria. It hit it directly and dust exploded from the ground as Altaria slid across the ground. Once the clouds of dust cleared, Altaria's eyes were replaced with swirls and Elijah took out his pokeball and returned it.

"Altaria is out! That means Selene is the winner!" The referee yelled out and I returned Primarina and silently thanked it. There was still time so I ran to the pokemon center and had her healed. Unknown to me was that two people I knew were watching me with proud faces.

I ran back to school as soon as the bell rang and walked the rest to Advanced Battle Tatics and I met up with Kiawe on the way.

"Oh yeah did I miss anything in Pokemon Breeding?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, we were just watching a video about baby pokemon," He informed me and I nodded, "also I heard you battled Elijah again." He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"Y-you did?!" I asked and he nodded. I sighed as he started to laugh at my reaction. We got to advanced battle tactics and saw Ilima and Gladion talking in the middle of the dojo like room. Ilima noticed us and waved and we waved back. Everyone was talking, except for Gladion, but we're all used to that, until Nanu came in.

"Today we have two special guests from Kanto, you may know them. Red and....." Nanu paused before smirking, " and dumbass." Before I could react I the familiar shouts from outside started and I started to panic. Some tried to contain their laughter while others fell on to the ground laughing. Then the familiar light brunette came running in trying to get to Nanu while the guy in the hat held him back.

"MY NAME IS GREEN. WHY CAN'T ANYONE GET THAT RIGHT?!?!?" He whined while some were still laughing. I quickly took off my hat before both him and Red recognize it. I glanced from the corner of my eye to see Gladion looking at me with a eyebrow raised and I shrugged. When I looked back, Green had finally calmed down and let Nanu speak.

"Anywayyyy, these two will be giving you a lecture and a example." He said half asleep. Some people awed at the sight of the two legends and others groaned when hearing 'lecture'. Red had his normal poker face while Green had a smirk.

"Don't worry kids, I'll let you know I haven't been defeated in quite a long time!" Green boasted before being elbowed in the ribs by Red. Green crouched holding his ribcage as he squeaked out, "W-what the h-hell was that for Red?!" and Red gave him a look and Green sighed and got up.

"Alright fine! I'll admit that I was defeated by you and the champion of Alola! HAPPY?" he yelled at Red and Red gave him a smirk and nodded. I silently laughed at his flustered look.

Green was the one to talk throughout the whole entire lecture since Red refused to speak.

"Now that the lecture is over we'll be doing a demonstration, who wants to help?" Green asked and lots of hands went up immediately. Green whispers something to Red and he points to Kiawe.

"You! With the fire hair! Come on up!" Green yelled and Kiawe sweat-dropped.

"Fire hair...?" He mumbled and headed to the front.

"So which of us do you want to battle?" Green asked as soon as Kiawe stopped in front of them. He pondered for a few seconds before pointing to Red.

"Ummm.... him." Green looked dejected as soon as he said that and went to sulk in the corner.

"Oh I see, I'm just too strong for you." He mumbled and everyone else sweat-drops. Red and Kiawe took their places at the battlefield and Nanu acted as the referee.

( **A/N- Too lazy to actually write the battle so TIME SKIP :DD)**

"You are definetly strong kid but not strong enough!" Green said to Kiawe and he nodded. He walked back to us with a smile.

"You did a great job Kiawe!" I said with a grin. He smiled back and Gladion and Ilima gave him a pat on the back. A few minutes later the bell ring.

"You guys go ahead, I have to do something." I said and they nodded. As soon as they left I turned around and looked mischievously at the two, there wasn't another class so I started to creep up on Green. Red at some point had noticed me but kept quiet and was trying to contain a smile. I stopped right behind Green and tickled his sides. He yelped like a girl and whipped around ready to yell. When he saw me his eyes widened in shock as I grinned at him in victory.

"W-w-why you, get the hell over here!!" He yelled annoyed and I ran. He caught up quickly and started to tickle me. I was laughing hard before Red joined in.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I said between laughs, they stopped and I got up.

"When did you even get here anyway?" I asked.

"Mmm... we got here like just a few hours ago, we've been here since." Red replied this time.

"Well look at you! You've grown taller!" Green said comparing his height with mine but I was still shorter than both of them.

"Does Sun know you're here? Mom at least?" I asked.

"Your mom knows because we're staying with you guys but Sun doesn't know" Green said with a smirk and a laugh. I look at the time and quickly said bye to the both of them. They waved back and I ran all the way to Gym. I made it just a few minutes before the bell rang.

"What took you so long?" Hau asked.

"Sorry." I said while sweat-dropping. Hau let it drop and started to ask me questions. The bell rang and we waited for our coach.

"Hello class! Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing physical exams, we will be testing your stamina, strength, speed, and determination!" He said and put up a fist into the air. Most of the girls groaned while others cheered. For the rest of the period, we were able to do anything we wanted to, so I just hung out with the guys.

"How is your stamina Selene?" Ilima asked me. Right I forgot I was called Selene here.

"Mmm... I'm not really sure to be honest." I said as truthfully I could.

"Ohhhhh come on! Are you really that forgetful?" Sun asked me while hanging upside down on a bench and we looked at him confused. Sun just sighed and sat up right.

"You use to play soccer and even was part of cross country for a year." Sun said boredly and my mouth shaped a O.

I had forgotten I use to do sports.

The period went by quickly and I walked with Sun and Hau to our lockers.

I grabbed my stuff and walked with Hau and Sun to the front gate before whispering in Sun's ear.

"We have special guests back home." I then ran off without explaining and leaving Sun dumbfounded. I paged a Charizard and checked the news while waiting. Multiple stories were about the rescue I did earlier this morning, but I didn't bother reading them. That was when I got a email that read important. The Charizard came before I could read it so I put away my phone and hopped on it's back.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**Now** **I** **need to sleep before** **I** **get in trouble lol**

**Baiiiiii**

**-Snow**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleepover!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of attempted murder

**SUN'S POV**

"Hey Hau want to have a sleepover tonight?" I asked Hau. He thought for a second before replying.

"Yeah sure!" He replied.

"Cool I'll ask Lillie and Gladion if they want to come over too." I said with a nudge and wink. Hau blushed and I took out my phone.

"Come over around 5!" I yelled out and waved. Hau waved back and started to run back home. I looked down back at my phone and texted Mr. Edgelord, aka Gladion.

 _"Hey Gladion, you and Lillie free tonight?"_ I asked. A minute later he texted back.

" _Yeah_ _I_ _guess so._ " I smiled and typed quickly.

 _"COOL! Then_ _let's_ _have a sleepover, come over_ _around_ _5!"_ The next few minutes, there were no replies. I stopped by a malasada shop and bought a sweet one, then I felt my phone buzz right before I took a bite. I took it out and checked the message, it was from Gladion.

" _Asked my mom and she said fine. Cya later."_ He texted. I smiled brightly and ran back home.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled out when I got through the door. I could see her head poking out from behind the kitchen counter and waving at me.

"Oh yeah, my friends are coming over later. Is that fine?" I asked.

"Well of course Sun! Also there are two special guest outside! Go greet them!" She said excitedly and my eyebrow rose in confusion. I put down my backpack and walked outside. As soon as I walked outside and saw the two guests, I screamed in surprise.

"AHHHHHH!! W-what are you guys doing here?!?!" I asked pointing at them and the two legends were laughing.

"Vacation. What else would we be here for?" Green said with a smirk. I had finally calmed down and walked down the stairs.

 _"So this is what Moon meant by special guests."_ I thought. We caught up and I was just about to challenge Green to a battle before Mom called me.

"Sun, your friends are here!" She yelled out of the door. I got up and ran to the door. I opened it and the first thing I see is Gladion and Hau silently glaring at each other. I sweat-dropped and opened the door fully and saw Lillie.

"Hi you guys! Come on in!" I said holding the door wide open and they came in with a wave or two. They put their stuff by my bag and we sat on the couches.

"So Selene isn't here?" Lillie asked and I nodded.

"She won't be home for another few hours." I said simply.

"What's her job anyway?" Hau asked curiously. I tensed and scratched my cheek unsure of what to say. Luckily Red and Green came in just in time.

"Oh look its Sun's friends!" Green said and him and Red walked over to us.

"Mind introducing everyone Sun?" Re said. I noticed that Gladion's eyes widened in surprise before both of them noticed him.

"Oh hey, I think I saw you in the class with our little sister!" Green said almost slipping up and Gladion nodded.

"Wait.... SISTER?" Hau said shocked and me and Red chuckled.

"Its just a metaphor that we use." I said with a smirk.

"Anywayy, this is Hau, Lillie, and her brother, Gladion." I introduced happily.

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Green and this is my bud Red" Green said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Green I challenge you to a battle!" I said excitedly pointing at him. Blue blinked once and then smirked.

"Sure," Green said and I popped my fist up into the air about to yell something before Green interrupts, "but after dinner." I started to sulk and had a pout on my face.

"Oh." Everyone else laughed and I brightened up.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. The others thought for a moment before Hau raised his hand.

"I got a idea!" he said before running to his backpack and started rummaging through it. We stared at him as he came running back with a box with him.

"Let's play this!" He said holding out the box to let us see. We looked closely at it. It was a popular card game from Unova, where you played with 7 cards of 4 different colors with numbers on them. The one who uses all their cards is the winner.(uno basically lol)

"You're on!" I yelled out and the others gave each other a smile and joined us while Gladion just sat on the couch with his phone. We played several rounds each of us winning at least once. Before we knew it hours had passed.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" My mom called out. We looked up from our game in shock and looked at the time. It was already almost 8 in the evening. I got up and walked to the kitchen very hungry, the others soon followed. I ate quick wanting to get to my battle as soon as I can. I looked at Hau who was eating at the same speed.

He glanced up and we smirked at each other. We started trying to eat faster than each other. Lillie and my mom were trying to get us to stop while everyone laughed.

Everyone finished and I looked over at Green and he smirked at me. We got up at the same time and ran to the backyard to start the battle. Everyone followed while mom stayed inside to clean up. Me and Green took our places and Red took the place as referee.

"This will be a full six on six battle, the first to have their last pokemon faint is the loser, is that clear?" Red said out loud and we nodded.

"Then let the battle begin!" We threw out our pokeballs and started the battle. My first pokemon was a alolan Persian and Green's first pokemon was Arcanine and we started calling out moves.

**MOON'S POV**

I landed on the ground wondering what was everyone was doing. I was sleepy so I stumbled a bit as I got inside. I closed the door tired, then a explosion happened out back. I snapped my head up and ran outside with a wave to mom. Once I got outside I saw Green and Sun having a pokemon battle.

"Oh." I said quietly forgetting about my tiredness. I learned against the doorway watching them fight. I wasn't sure how far they were in battle but I didn't care. No one had noticed me yet so I just sat there with a smile. About 10 minutes passed until Red announced that they were both on their last pokemon. Sun threw out his starter, Incineroar and Green sent out his Blastoise. I frowned once I realized that Sun was at a disadvantage then I looked to the sidelines and noticed Hau, Lillie, and Gladion.

 _"What are they doing here?"_ I questioned. Then I shook my head and went back to watch the battle carefully. A few minutes passed and they both were battered up and the they called out the next move at the same time.

"USE HYDRO PUMP/DARKEST LARIAT" They yelled out simultaneously. The two moves were blasted off and dust sweeped the whole entire yard. I clenched my jaw as I braced the impact of the spreading dust. When the dust finally dispersed Incineroar was laying on the ground fainted. Sun stared in shock at the fainted starter. He sighed in defeat and took out its pokeball, he held it out and returned Incineroar with a defeated look. I started clapping and everyone looked my way surprised to see me.

"SELENE!!" Hau said excitedly and jumped on me. We fell on to the ground with Hau hugging the life out of me. I awkwardly pat his back and he finally let go letting me breathe.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sun asked as he came up to me.

"For a while now, probably around the middle of your battle." I said and got up. I dusted off my pants and stood up straight yawning.

"I'm tired I'm going to go get ready for bed, see you later everyone." I said sluggishly. I turned around and waved lazily as I walked back inside. I took a shower and got into my pajamas. I was just about to get into bed before the door slammed open. I yelped and turned around quickly seeing Sun.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope, but grab your blanket and pillow and sleep with us!" He said excitedly and I looked at him with a poker face. I turned around slowly and fell face flat onto the bed.

"I....nt....are.(I dont care)" I mumbled through the bed sheets. Sun grabbed my ankles and started trying to pull me off the bed. I clinged onto the sheets for dear life and Sun struggled to get me out of the bed.

"Get.... Off...... The...... fucking.... BED!" He yells. The others were standing in the doorway watching us. Hau then came over and started helping him. Then, I got an idea, I smirked and as soon as they pulled and I let go then quickly latched back on. Both of them fell onto their backs and everyone started to laugh. I sat up and smirked at them as they got up. Sun sent me a glare and Hau joined in with the laughing.

I walked back down with everyone and with my stuff. I put everything down by Lillie and we talked. Hau, Lillie, and Sun started talking about stuff and I took out my phone.

I looked at it and then remembered that email. I quickly unlocked it and started to read it. My eyes widened in shock half way through the letter. I sat up and held my phone with both hands. By now, everyone was looking at me strangely.

"Something wrong Selene?" Hau asked. I finally snapped out of it and shook my head.

"No... its nothing, it's just about our dad." I said sneering at the word 'dad'.

"WAIT WHAT?" Sun yelled out and quickly grabbed my phone.

"What! No way! I thought he was supposed to be there for the next 3 years!" Sun said shocked and looked at me in shock. The o te hers by now were looking at us confused.

"What's going on with your dad?" Gladion asked.

"He's a good for nothing asshole." I sneered as I clenched my fists then there was a red flash. Amaya had appeared and started to rub me worryingly and I look at her with a sweet smile.

"Do you mind me asking what he did?" Lillie asked worryingly. Me and Sun looked at each other and he sighed.

"He tried to...." Sun hesitates and swallows a lump and continued, "kill us and our mom." He said quietly. The others looked at us horrified as I dropped my gaze to the floor. Then I looked over to Amaya.

"That's also the reason, this one evolved." I said quietly and stroked her fur. Amaya whimpered and comfortably rubbed her muzzle against my palm.

"Where is he now?" Hau asked after a brief silence.

"Prison. At least he was." Sun said tensing at the thought.

"What do you mean 'was'" Gladion asked.

"He was released from prison, he was supposed to spend a few more years there." I said angrily then I sighed.

"It doesn't matter now, besides he is all the way across the world." I said positively. Sun smiled and nodded.

"So what should we do?" He asked while the others shared a worried look.

* * *

**Welp** **that's** **it for now :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Baiiiiiiiiii**

**-Snow**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of attempted murder

**MOON'S POV**  
It was 5AM as I laid on my pillow as I scrolled through my phone not wanting to do anything.  
"Hey Moon." Someone whispered in my ear and I snapped my head up in alarm. I looked to see Red and a eyebrow rose.  
"What is it?" I whispered back. He gestured me outside and I got up before following him. I stood behind him quietly not sure what he wanted.  
"So...your dad was released from prison hm?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." I quietly replied and I shivered as I felt the cold dawn breeze fly by and the silence continued.  
"Stay strong and be alert Moon," Red said out of nowhere. I looked at him in confusion, "I have the feeling that something bad will happen." He replies.  
"Right..." I quietly said and he nodded as he stretched and we watched the sun rise from the horizon.  
"Well...I'm going in, see you later..." I said before walking back inside.

 **RED'S POV**  
I wasn't sure why I had a bad feeling. My dreams have been troubled, I haven't had a good night's sleep for a while. Hearing that Moon's dad was released made me tensed. That man was horrible. He almost killed the young girl I saw as his baby sister. I was glad that the eevee I gave to her evolved just in time to save her.  
He was impressed to see that the eevee had evolved into an Umbreon but that feeling was overwhelmed when I heard about her father.  
I never expected that to happen. Before all this trouble, he seemed like a kind man, he didn't seem troubled at all.  
My brow furrowed as I started to think about it. Why did he go crazy anyway? It seemed like he was living a great life but... I sighed and shook my head. It won't do any good to think of it now. What happened in the past stays in the past.  
I let out Pikachu and he jumped on my shoulder with a happy cry. I smiled softly at it and went out on a walk.

 **MOON'S POV**  
I was surprised when Red warned me about something bad might be coming. I crept through the living room quietly avoiding waking up the others. I made it to my little makeshift bed and grabbed my phone again. There was a notification. I clicked on it to see...

* * *

**Sorry about it being short**   
**Tbh** **I** **couldn't come up with** **anything** **for the last part lol**   
**Also sorry about** **the** **long wait**   
**Hope you enjoyed this! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**MOON'S POV**  
I tapped on the email to see it was from Kukui telling me about an event at the school at the end of the year. I kept reading till I read a interesting detail. I smirked as I continued to read and replied to Kukui.  
I looked at the time to see it was around 5:30 and I turned off my phone before going to sleep.

 **~~time skip~~**  
I was shaken awake by Sun. I sat up and rubbed my eye before noticing that everyone was up.

"Had a nice sleep sleepyhead?" Sun teased with a smirk and I glared at him before yawning.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I replied tiredly. I looked at the clock to see it was 9AM. I stood up and walked to kitchen to see Red and Green already sitting at the table and was talking about what they're going to do back in Kanto. They then noticed us and Green waved.

"Hey everyone!" Green aid with a smile and we greeted back.

"By the way, when are you two going back to Kanto?" My mom asked as she came inside.

"Ah, we're going back tomorrow unfortunately." Green replied.

"Now that I think of it, what's the scoop between you and Blue." I said with a teasing smirk and Green immediately blushed.

"That annoying women? Nothing's going on." He replied and my smirk widened.

"Ohhhh really...?" I replied and his blush grew deeper.

"Just shuddup and sit down..." Green replies annoyed and I laughed as I sit down.

"So who's this 'Blue'?" Lillie whispered in my ear.

"Oh, it's just a girl that I also know who Green has his eye on." I whispered back with a snicker and Green sent me a glare to which I smirked smugly at him as reply. My mom placed breakfast in front of us. It was scrambled eggs and bacon. I noticed Sun and Hau were drooling as their eyes sparkled at the plate. I laughed silently as they started to eat extremely fast. I started to take bites as well.   
After at least 20 minutes everyone was done. I sat on the couch and started watching TV. Sun joined me as we watched the news. A reporter soon came on and it was in Kanto

"Today we are here live to watch the man that had almost killed his whole family be released from prison." A picture of our dad came on and Sun spit out the juice he was drinking and started to choke. My jaw dropped as the reporter started to talk about him.

"Sun? Are you o-" my mom broke off as she saw dad's picture on the TV and stared. The others soon came in and looked at slight confusion.

"Hey that man looks like you guys!" Hau said out loud, but we stayed quiet. Gladion elbowed him with a glare and Hau realized what he said.

"O-oh...uh...sorry..." he says quickly before finally shutting up. The screen showed the man walking out with several cameras taking pictures. A reporter walked up to him and he stopped to talk to them.

"Sir, what are you planning to do now?" The reporter asked. My eyes widened in shock as I heard his words.

"I'm planning to go to Alola for a vacation."

* * *

**Making this chapter short on purpose because** **I'm** **thinking about** **rewriting** **the chapters.** **I'm** **not sure yet, but** **I** **will tell you** **guys** **in** **the** **next chapter if** **I** **am going to rewrite this story.**

[ **Edit] why** **did** **i change Green's name to Blue? I have absolutely no idea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ it's been a while haha. Anyways I hope I've improved a bit and here's the new chapter!
> 
> TW: Mentions Attempted Murder

Moon and everyone else stood in shock. Their good for nothing dad was coming back. To do what? Try and kill them again?  
Sun stood up abruptly, "HE'S WHAT-?!" He yelled out.  
Green and Red came over to see what was going on.  
"What happened?" Green asked.  
Moon glanced at him, a terrified look in her eyes, "He...He's coming here..." she murmured.  
Their eyes widened, "W-What?! He's coming here?! Are you kidding me?!" Green started to shout.  
Moon's mother walked over to them, "Calm down now, we never told him we moved here so it must be a coincidence."  
"But he must've heard M- Selene becoming...you know!" Sun argued.  
Gladion, Lillie, and Hau stared in confusion and concern. They then noticed Green approaching them.   
He wore an awkward smile as he moved them away from the trio, "Sorry that you guys are hearing about this mess, are your parents coming soon?" He asked.  
They nodded.  
"Good, let's wait for them while uh," Green glanced back at the small family, "Well, you know."   
"...right." Gladion muttered, taking Lillie by the shoulder.  
"Ah, tell Selene and Sun we said bye, please!" Lillie spoke waving goodbye. Hau also started walking in a different direction and waved excitedly at them.  
As the 3 friends left, Green sighed and leaned against the doorway as Red approached him.  
"Just when we're leaving too..." Green muttered. Red hummed in response.  
Red then pulled out his phone. Green glanced at it curiously, "What are you doing?"   
"I'm delaying our arrival."  
"Wha-! You can't do that out of nowhere, Red!"  
Red glanced at him, "What else do you want me to do? Moon may be strong but she lacks experience and can't always keep a level head."  
"..." Green stayed silent, knowing that Red was right. Eventually he sighed, "Fine, we should let them know though."  
Red nodded as he walked off with his phone to his ear.  
Green sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "how troublesome..." he muttered.

Moon laid on her bed with her arm slung over her eyes. All she could think of was that terrible night...

- _-Flashback--_

_(TW: Stabbing, attempted murder)_

_A young Moon and Sun_ _were_ _playing around in the living room with their mother in the kitchen._ _Their_ _father_ _was_ _out at the_ _moment_ _hanging out with some of his friends. Amaya, an_ _eevee_ _at the time, was jumping_ _around_ _as the twins laughed happily._   
_Suddenly_ _, the front door slammed open._   
_"Honey?" Their mother called out as she_ _walked_ _into the living room._   
_In the front door was their father, standing in an_ _awkward_ _position. The twins and_ _their_ _mother_ _watched_ _in confusion as he didn't speak._   
_He then pulled something out from his pocket, a knife._   
_Their mother's eyes widened in shock, "Why...why do_ _you_ _have a knife, honey...?" She asked hesitantly, approaching him._   
_His head then snapped up and before they knew it, he had stabbed their mother in the stomach._   
_Blood splattered onto the floor as their mother collapsed. She struggled to sit up as their father loomed over her, holding the now bloodied knife. He raised the knife over_ _her-_

Moon's eyes snapped open. She was drenched in sweat and she sat up. She glanced around before her eyes were caught by the time. It was past 12.  
Moon put a hand on her neck, "I fell asleep, huh?" She muttered. Standing up, she walked to the bathroom. Her mind lingered on the memories of that night, but she tried her best to distract herself.  
Moon then remembered her friends. She sighed, realizing that there was probably going to be a lot to talk about.

**~2 days later~**

Moon laid in her bed. She was tempted to use her role as champion as an excuse to skip school today but knew that wasn't an option.   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door before it opened.  
"Hey Moon, we need to get going." Sun spoke.  
Moon sighed, heaving herself up, "Alright."  
They walked to school in silence, eventually, Sun broke it, "So what are we gonna say to Lilly, Gladion, and Hau?"   
Moon sighed, "No idea."   
Sun glanced at her, "We can't really avoid them since they're our friends and we have classes."  
Moon nodded and groan, "I can't believe this stuff is happening..." she muttered.   
"Yeah..." Sun sighed.  
They arrived at the gates and Lillie came up to them. Sun and Moon tensed slightly before trying to smile.  
"Hey Lillie," Sun started to speak as Moon waved, "Sorry you had to see all that stuff a few days back." He said with a sheepish smile.  
Lillie shook her head, "I don't mind! But are you guys ok?"  
Moon and Sun exchanged glances, before Moon spoke up, "Uh, yeah we're fine now."  
Lillie smiled gently, "that's good."  
They all walked to their 1st class and Sun and Moon prepared themselves to talk with Hau.  
Hau brightened when he saw them enter the classroom. "Alola!" he grinned brightly.  
Moon and Sun waved while Lillie nodded. They all started talking normally and Moon questioned why Hau didn't seem to bring up what happened. Eventually, she pushed it to the back of her mind as class started.  
The rest of the day went smoothly for the most part. Gladion simply asked if they were ok to which they nodded and said yes. 

* * *

**Sorry that this is short! I have absolutely no idea on where to go next so I'll be planning for a bit before continuing the story. I also made some edits to the story and I am considering redoing all these chapters haha, but I hope that you liked this chapter~  
**

**-Snow (6-19-2020)**


End file.
